A bipartite graph is a set of nodes having two disjoint sets such that no two graph nodes within the same set are adjacent to one another. Bipartite graphs, involving two types of entities and their relationships, emerge in plethora of real life scenarios such as a sequence containing a call list between an agent (entity type I) and an account (entity type II), a sequence containing the sales data for various agents (entity type I) to various accounts (entity type II), etc. In all such scenarios, an entity type I (e.g., agent) is connected (has an edge in the graph) with an entity type II (e.g., account) if a call/sale is made between them. Two entities, of type I and II, respectively, would thus have an edge between them in a bipartite graph if there existed a tuple linking them in the sequence.